Lucius keuze
by ssnapelover
Summary: Sneep kijkt terug op zijn leven als hij op het punt staat de man te doden van wie hij houdt. Waarschuwing: slash, geweld.


Lucius´ keuze

Daar was hij. Severus herkende Lucius uit duizenden, zelfs nu hij grauw en in lompen gehuld tussen tientallen medegevangenen lag in de kerkers van de Heer van het Duister.

Severus observeerde hem een poos, hoe zijn blik was, zijn gezichtsuitdrukking, waren er tekenen van nederigheid of verdriet? Nee, natuurlijk geen nederigheid, dat nooit. Lucius was nooit nederig, zelfs hier niet. Zijn blik was strak als altijd, maar ook vermoeid en leeg. Hij had gedaan wat hij moest doen: zijn zoon en nageslacht gered, ook als dat zijn eigen ondergang betekende. Ook al had Lucius het eigenlijk allemaal over zichzelf afgeroepen, Severus had hem toch bewonderd om zijn moed, toen hij voor de keuze werd gesteld. Draco had gefaald, hij had Perkamentus niet kunnen doden en daarna had hij zijn herkansing ook verspeeld, toen de Heer Voldemort hem opdroeg Potter te vernietigen. De Dooddoeners hadden met zijn allen om de tafel in Huize Mafidus gezeten en Voldemort kondigde aan dat Draco niet langer voldeed en moest sterven. Zijn moeder barstte in een onbedaarlijk snikken uit en als iemand ooit een werkelijke doodsblik in zijn ogen had, dan was het Draco geweest. Lucius, die altijd onbewogen en beheerst bleef, had Draco instinctief tegen zich aangedrukt en gefluisterd dat hij niet bang hoefde te zijn. En Draco vergat uit angst bokkig te zijn en weerstand te bieden, zoals hij dat meestal deed als een van zijn ouders hem een raad gaf of hem aanhaalde.

´Wat een misselijkmakend tafereel,´ had Heer Voldemort gezegd, met een stem die irritatie verraadde. ´Ik dacht dat jij, Lucius, wel de eer aan jezelf zou houden en erkennen dat je nageslacht een hopeloze mislukking is. Je kan beter een nieuw jong fokken, want dit lijkt nergens op. En nu sta je bijna te snikken. Je bent zwak als een schaap, man.´ Uit de smalle spleetjes die zijn neus moesten voorstellen, was een druppel vocht gedropen. Severus herinnerde zich de haat die dat plotseling in hem opgeroepen had. Iedereen haatte Voldemort intussen, maar Severus nog meer, omdat hij het spel als zo lang tegen zijn zin speelde. Hij had mensen zien sterven, maar kon niet meer terug zonder zichzelf als spion voor Perkamentus te verraden. En ook nu moest hij weer toezien hoe mensen gingen sterven en hij wist zich geen raad.

´Ik weet het, ik heb u teleurgesteld,´ had Lucius toegegeven. ´Ik weet ook dat Draco niet erg dapper was. Maar alstublieft, dood niet hem, ik…´

Hij had zijn zin niet afgemaakt. Severus kon alleen raden wat Lucius had willen zeggen. Het kon haast niet anders dan dat hij had willen zeggen dat hij van zijn zoon hield. Maar het had geen zin om tegen de Heer van het Duister over liefde te spreken. Dat was iets dat volledig onbegrijpelijk voor hem was. Hij maakte dat andere mensen zich ervoor schaamde om erover te spreken, want Lucius had met een rood hoofd naar de grond gekeken en gezwegen. Maar het had Severus toch ontroerd dat het zo op Lucius´ lippen had gelegen, de man die nooit over emoties sprak en ze ook nooit toonde, behalve toorn en ergernis. Dat fascineerde Severus omdat hijzelf ook nooit over emoties sprak of ze toonde. Daarom had hij zich als student al aangetrokken gevoeld tot de jongen met het lange blonde haar. Hij kreeg geen hoogte van hem. Zo nadenkend als hij die eerste schooldag op Zweinstein naar Lucius gekeken had, zo keek hij nu weer naar hem, terwijl hij op de smerige vloer lag, tussen hoestende en kermende medegevangenen. Velen van hen vertoonden tekenen van marteling. Lucius´ lichaam ging verscholen onder een vieze deken, zijn lange blonde haren waren dof en wanordelijk. Severus´ogen volgden de vormen van het lichaam onder de deken.

Ooit hadden ze samen gezwommen in het meertje in het Donkere Woud. Daar had hij dit lichaam verkend, het was toen nog jong en buigzaam. Nu waren ze allebei niet zo jong meer en aan het einde van hun krachten.

Lucius´verwaandheid was nooit veranderd. Hij was als student al hooghartig en koel, maar had nooit naar gedaan tegen Severus. Hij deed nooit mee aan de pesterijen die Severus van James Potter en zijn trawanten te verduren had. Lucius leek iedereen op afstand te houden en had weinig echte vrienden. Vooral de meisjes zwermenden om hem heen. Hij wist dat hij mooi was en liet zich graag bewonderen. Tegen jongens schepte hij graag op en hij genoot aanzien, maar hij liet nooit zijn zwakke kanten zien en bemoeide zich nooit met ruzies. Hij was koel, maar hij had nooit neergekeken op Sneep, die zichzelf oerlelijk en ongelukkig voelde. Hoewel het leek alsof hij tegen een boom praatte, sprak hij tegen Lucius over zijn perikelen met Lily, hoe ze steeds kibbelden en hij niet wist waarom ze zo snel boos op hem was. Dat hij van haar hield, maar dat ze zich nooit uitsprak over haar gevoelens voor hem. Dat hij bang was haar te verliezen, maar dat hij niet wist hoe het te voorkomen. Lucius hoorde het allemaal aan en maakte meestal een grap om Severus´ hang naar melancholie wat in te dammen. Lucius hield niet van druilerigheid. Dat had Sneep al snel door. Lucius wilde plezier en geen gezeur. Vreemd genoeg schrikte dat Severus niet af. Hij voelde dat het hem goed deed om samen met Lucius plezier te hebben. Hij kon zich het moment niet goed herinneren, waarop zijn begeerte langzaam was overgegaan van Lily op Lucius.

Nu hij in deze stinkende, schemerige kerker stond, leek dat moment ook erg ver weg. Hij deed een paar passen in de richting van Lucius, zonder dat deze hem opmerkte. Heel dicht was hij hem genaderd, hij hield zijn adem in, alsof hij Lucius wilde horen ademen. Maar het lichaam onder deken was onbeweeglijk. Severus had de neiging de deken weg te schuiven, het lichaam schoon te maken met een toverspreuk. Hij ademde sneller toen hij een been zag uitsteken vanonder de deken, naakt en vol striemen. Aan wie zou Lucius Malfidus nu denken? Niet aan Severus. Hij had zich nooit illusies gemaakt. Lucius vond hem alleen een aardige afleiding, voelde zich misschien extra superieur door een sukkel als hem niet af te wijzen. Vriendschap kon je het niet eens noemen, laat staan liefde. Toen Severus professor op Zweinstein was geworden, had Lucius meer respect voor hem gekregen. Of misschien was dat inbeelding en had Severus meer respect voor zichzelf gekregen. Zelfs nadat Lucius met Narcissa was getrouwd, waren ze elkaar blijven ontmoeten in het Donkere Woud. Hij hield niet van haar, dat merkte je aan alles, maar hij had het ook hardop gezegd. ´Een goede vrouw om voor nageslacht te zorgen, meer niet,´ had hij gezegd. En hij zei het met zo´n ernst, dat Severus niet wist of hij het aanstootgevend moest vinden, of triest. Ze zwommen naakt en vrijden daarna op de oever van het meer. Soms renden ze tussen de bomen en deden een schijngevecht, dat altijd eindigde in een hartstochtelijke omarming of vrijpartij. Severus kwam er niet achter of hij dat met meer mannen deed. Eigenlijk wilde hij het ook niet weten. Hij had zijn herinneringen gekoesterd door de jaren. Wanneer Draco les kreeg van hem, moest hij vaak aan zijn vader denken als hij die blonde haren zag.

Toen Draco ouder werd, ging hij met zijn vader zwemmen en was de pret voor Severus afgelopen. Zijn hart sloot zich en hij omhulde zich met hardheid en liefdeloosheid die hem beschermden als een cocon. Slechts heel zelden, als hij in slaap dreigde te vallen of lag te soezen op de oever van de rivier, voelde hij nog wel eens in gedachten Lucius´ hand over zijn dijen gaan en herinnerde hij zich de uitdagende klappen die hij Malfidus op zijn achterste gaf. Hij voelde nu hoe zijn lid verstijfde bij de herinnering en knielde bij Lucius neer. Die schrok en weerde in een reflex zijn gezicht af met zijn handen. De deken viel gedeeltelijk van hem af en Severus zag dat hij naakt was. Er waren weinig sporen van geweld op het lichaam te zien, maar de paniekerige reactie deed mishandeling vermoeden. Toen Lucius merkte dat het Sneep was, liet hij zijn armen zakken.

´Severus, ben jij het,´ klonk het gelaten. ´Is het nu al tijd?´

Severus wist waar dat op sloeg. Voldemort had de wanhoop gevoeld bij de Malfidusfamilie en hij had er een wrede oplossing voor bedacht.

´De drang om het nageslacht te beschermen is groot, zelfs als dat nageslacht een aanfluiting is,´ had Voldemort geobserveerd. ´Ik zal het feit dat je altijd trouw bent gebleven aan mij, belonen.´

Severus had een lichte blijk opluchting kunnen lezen op de gezichten van de Malfidusclan. Maar dat veranderde al snel toen Voldemort met zijn voorstel kwam.

´Ik geef je de kans om jezelf op te offeren voor je zoon. En Severus zal de boel afhandelen. Wat denk je Severus? Ik vind dat je de laatste tijd erg passief bent. Het lijkt er soms op alsof je het niet eens bent mijn beslissingen. Zie ik dat verkeerd?´

Sneep had al enige tijd het vermoeden dat Voldemort hem op de proef wilde stellen, maar dit was onverwacht pijnlijk geweest.

´Ik hou er niet van te doden, Heer Voldemort. Ik heb daar nooit een geheim van gemaakt.´

´Maar soms kan het niet anders. Wat denk jij: zou Lucius zich willen opofferen voor zijn zoon?´

´Dat is niet nodig. Ik stel voor dat we onze energie op andere dingen richten en niemand doden die voor de onze zaak is.´

´En de _zaak_, zoals jij het noemt, die is…? Ik twijfel er wel eens aan wat jouw _zaak_ is, Sneep.´

´Het herstel van de macht waar die thuishoort… bij u natuurlijk, Heer Voldemort.´

Voldemort was heel dicht bij hem komen staan en had diep in zijn ogen gekeken. Sneep verstond de kunst van occlumentatie als geen ander en Voldemort kon hem op geen enkele emotie betrappen. De neusspleten van Voldemort hadden gesnoven en Severus had met afkeer druppeltjes vocht op zijn gelaat gevoeld.

´Altijd een pokerface, Sneep,´ had Voldemort nadenkend gezegd. ´Ik weet nooit of je me staat te belazeren waar ik bij sta. Misschien bedoel je je laatste uitspraak cynisch, sta je me belachelijk te maken?´

´Ik zou niet durven.´

Voldemort had zich met een ruk omgedraaid en naar Lucius en Draco gewezen.

´Kiezen, nu! Draco of Lucius? Een van de twee zal door Sneep om het leven worden gebracht. Ik ben het zat.´

Severus had naar Lucius gekeken en die had geknikt, alsof hij wilde zeggen: als het dan niet meer te vermijden is, doe jij het dan maar. Ik ben er klaar voor.

Dat moment was eigenlijk nog niet gekomen, al was Lucius daar nu bang voor. Eigenlijk moest Severus naar Potter omzien. Perkamentus verwachtte dat hij Potter, die ook hier ergens opgesloten zat, zou redden. Maar Sneep voelde altijd een tegenzin om meteen orders rondom Potter op te volgen. Altijd _Potter_. Potter moest maar even wachten. Hij kon wel een stootje hebben. Hij wilde nu bij Lucius zijn.

´Nee, nog niet. We hebben nog even,´ fluisterde hij tegen Lucius.

´Hoe is het met Draco, is hij veilig nu?´ vroeg Lucius en zijn ogen stonden even angstig. ´Ik wil wel weten dat het niet voor niets is, de opoffering die ik maak.´

´Die garantie heb je bij Voldemort nooit,´ zei Sneep. ´Maar inderdaad, het laatste dat ik weet is dat hij met Narcissa naar Ierland is gegaan en niemand ze is gevolgd.´

Severus raakte de voet van Lucius aan. Die trok zijn been even terug, maar ontspande toen. Sneep schoof zijn hand onder de deken die nog over een deel van het onderlichaam lag en voelde dat de huid heet en koortsachtig was.

´Lang geleden, Severus… dat je dat bij me deed…´zei Lucius schor en hij keek Sneep aan met een blik die het midden hield tussen verlangen en angst. Sneep ging nu tegen Lucius aanliggen en streelde hem, woelde met zijn handen door het vuile blonde haar.

´Je durft, schoft, vlak voordat je me mijn laatste adem laat uitblazen,´ hijgde Malfidus.

Hij greep Severus bij zijn nek en kuste hem een paar seconden, wild en vochtig. Daarna duwde hij het gezicht van Sneep weer weg.

Severus keek een ogenblik afwachtend naar hem en zei: ´Ik wil je natuurlijk niet doden. We moeten iets bedenken.´

´Nee, ik kan het risico niet nemen dat Voldemort zich dan alsnog wreekt op Draco.´

´Zoals ik zei: je hebt nooit een garantie bij Voldemort. We moeten het erop wagen.´ Sneep keek behoedzaam om zich heen. De bewakers keken niet naar hen. Ze wisten niet beter dan dat Sneep een trouwe volgeling van Voldemort was en gingen er vanuit dat hij wist wat hij deed. Sneep had zijn toverstaf bij zich en kon iedereen onschadelijk maken als hij dat wilde.

´Kom, we bluffen ons naar buiten,´ zei Sneep en trok Lucius overeind.

´Je zal het niet overleven, wij allebei niet,´ zei Malfidus. Zijn deken viel op de grond, maar hij deed geen moeite zijn naaktheid te verhullen. Sneep liet zijn blik over het lichaam gaan, dat zo´n begeerte in hem opwekte en zelfs onder deze omstandigheden leek Lucius ervan te genieten een spel te spelen. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en keek Severus uitdagend aan.

´Waarom doe je dit nou, Severus? Je kan je eigen hachje nu nog redden als je dat zou willen.´

Severus twijfelde even. Ja, waarom deed hij dit? Het was heel anders dan met Potter. Dat was een opdracht van Perkamentus en zijn band met de oude man ging hem boven alles, zelfs als hij Potter haatte. Het was het enige doel dat zijn miserabele leven nog had: het goede doen.

Maar Lucius was geen onderdeel van Perkamentus´ plan. Voor hem hoefde hij zijn leven niet in de waagschaal te leggen. Lucius had Voldemort in het zadel geholpen en veel verkeerde keuzes gemaakt. Hij had mensen in de vernieling geholpen en eigenhandig gedood, voordat hij tot inkeer leek te komen. Waarom zou hij hem helpen? Hij keek naar de andere gevangenen. Sommige kende hij, andere niet. Een paar lagen zo in de schaduwen dat ze onherkenbaar waren. Hij kon ze niet allemaal redden. Waarom dan Lucius?

´Hield je van me, destijds?´ vroeg Severus ineens. Hij hoorde hoe zielig het klonk, maar hij moest het weten. ´Ik weet dat je nu niet van mij zal houden, maar toen… toen we jong waren…?` Sneep keek bijna smekend. Eigenlijk had nooit iemand echt van hem gehouden, van zijn lichaam en ziel. Wel als een vader, zoals Perkamentus, maar niet zijn lichaam. Hij wilde Lucius redden omdat hun lichamen elkaar hadden gevonden. Hij voelde dat hij zijn emoties niet onder controle had, dat ze konden worden gelezen als een boek. En tot zijn schrik voelde hij een vreemde kracht, vanuit het duister in de kerker, die zijn gedachten las, alsof hij een bekentenis aflegde.

Hij kreeg geen kans om op het antwoord van Lucius te wachten, want ineens, uit het niets, was daar een dolk, die Severus neerstak. Sneep keek nog een moment verbaasd, zeeg toen langzaam ineen, terwijl bloed uit zijn mond gutste. Toen hij op de grond lag en niet meer bewoog, stond uit het duister een gedaante op. Tussen de gevangenen had Voldemort gelegen, vermomd, wachtend op het juiste moment. Hij gooide een mantel en capuchon af en iedereen deinsde terug. Lucius liet de dolk vallen en stond naakt en besmeurd met Sneeps bloed voor zijn Meester. Hij leek niet trots op wat hij had gedaan, maar keek beschaamd naar de grond.

´Ik ben blij dat je mijn nieuwe voorstel hebt aangenomen, Lucius,´ zei de Heer van het Duister. ´Een inzicht in Sneeps werkelijke loyaliteiten zijn me meer waard dan dat die waardeloze zoon van jou zijn verdiende loon zou hebben gekregen. Je hebt de goede keuze gemaakt en je zal beloond worden.´

Voldemort wees op de deken op die Lucius had laten vallen.

´Beetje koud, Malfidus, om hier zo te staan. Trek dat ding aan en volg me.´

Als een zombie trok Lucius de deken over zich heen en volgde zijn Meester. Zijn blote voeten lieten rode sporen na van het bloed dat hij liever niet vergoten had. De eerste keuze, zoals hij die gemaakt had in het bijzijn van alle Dooddoeners, was niet moeilijk geweest: hij zou zijn eigen leven hebben gegeven voor het leven van zijn zoon. Maar toen had Voldemort de spelregels weer veranderd en hem in het geheim de keuze gelaten: of Draco of Sneep, indien die een spion bleek te zijn. Helaas had Sneep zelf een verkeerde keuze gemaakt, door zich te laten verleiden tot emoties. Zijn hart was te lezen als een boek.

Toen hij in het daglicht kwam, stond zijn vrouw hem daar op te wachten, dolgelukkig, opgelucht dat zij en Draco veilig hadden kunnen terugkeren uit Ierland. Maar Lucius kon geen opluchting voelen. Hij wenste dat hij nooit had hoeven kiezen tussen de liefde voor zijn zoon en de enige persoon van wie hij ooit werkelijk gehouden had, heimelijk. Had het hem zo graag nog willen zeggen. Nu zou Severus het nooit weten.


End file.
